Circuit arrangements for simulating sensors that change their current intensity and/or their resistance between a signal connection terminal (often referred to as a signal pin) and a reference voltage connection terminal (often referred to as a reference pin) as a function of a variable that is to be measured are needed, for example, in the pre-development stage of control devices for vehicle components of motor vehicles. Such a control device can be, for example, the control device of a combustion engine, and the sensor to be simulated can be, for example, a wheel-speed sensor of the type Bosch DF11s that changes its current intensity and/or resistance as a function of the speed.
The circuit arrangement is incorporated into a simulator device and it constitutes a current drain. Such circuit arrangements are known as “sensor simulation boards” for HiL applications (HiL: hardware-in-the-loop) or, in cases where these circuit arrangements are used exclusively as a current drain, they are also often referred to as a “current sink”.